cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Stars/Lucas
Summary Quotes Cheering * "···Looking at you makes me want to work harder." * "···Don't push yourself too hard." (Cheering) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas 1.jpg (Cheering) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas 2.jpg Talk Choice-based * "Tell me your favorite color. ** Purple: "It's the same color as the accessory you wear often. Not bad. ** Black: ** Silver: * "What kinda sweets do you like? ** Fruit cake: The sourness of the fruits is elegant and nice. It looks likes jewels. ** Madeleine: "It's easy to eat and has variety of flavors. I think Haru was eating endlessly······" ** Millefeuille: "Use your fork and knife nicely, OK? Should I check if you can do that?" * "You don't like hot weather? Or cold? ** Hot: I'm used to the hot. My hometown is warm so. ** Cold: Cold···Well, I can't say I'm that strong. * What'd you do on the weekend? You know, outdoor type or indoor type. * Outdoor: "Outdoor type, huh. You do stuff like camping too?···Well, I'm not interested." * Indoor: "Indoor type, huh. You do stuff like reading books? Recently I'm thinking to try making Japanese food so if there's any good cooking book, lemme know." * Do you like dogs or cats? ** Dogs: "You cat like a dog sometimes. Is that why?" ** Cats: "I've been told that I get moody like a cat." * "There's many sports you can play even if it's raining. What are you good at? ** Basketball: "I see, you're surprisingly tough. We're gonna go play next time." ** Bouldering: * Do you have any food you like? ** Pasta: The vongole pasta I made recently turned out really good. The clams were very flavorful. ** Salad: ** Smoothie: About You * "Go home. You're bothering my work." * "You gotta be in the front row of my show, OK? ···I mean, in front of the screen is alright too. Wherever you are, I'll charm you the best out of anyone." * "Ha! You're the rumored "Charismatic model, Cute rough diamond"···right? I don't see anything special. Go work on yourself." About Himself * "So I look skinny for my height? Look properly, I exercise to tone up." * "I jog everyday to keep my body in good shape. I know everyone wants that." * "To be honest, I wasn't good at exercising. But now I can do most part. It's important to challenge yourself." * "I used to play with animals. Some people called me an animal trainer." * "I have a white tiger at my parent's house. I used to be able to hold him when he was little, but how he's so big that I can ride him." * "Studying my best shot is a part of my work." * "I can cook, make cocktails, smoothies··· and more. * "Food I don't like? Of course I don't have any. ······Stop, OK I get it don't put chili pepper in my dish. * "······I'm bad with girls. I've had many noisy ones who cared only about my looks···but you seem different." * "My blood type? A···I'm telling you I don't believe blood type personality theory." * Why do you ask my birthday? ··· Well, OK. It's 7th of October. * "Rain is not bad. Makes me feel like it washes all bad stuff away." * "Sounds of drums is marvelous. It makes my body shake and ferment from inside." Styling * "You want to see a costume I usually don't wear? Well, I'll think about it." * "I wore an Arabian taste costume last time for work. I looked good? Of course, I look good in everything." * "My favorite fashion style is gothic. ···Oh, you like it too huh. I guess you have good taste then." CocoPPa Stars * "Apparently I look the oldest in CocoSta huh. Well, Haru has a soft personality so I get it." * "Oh, you watched the recent drama? Yup, the guy acting as the rich man's son is me. You did pretty good to find me when I was only on for a second." * "I have so much to learn about work and one's private life from my grandfather. I need to try harder." * "You say I'm a star? Ha, of course." * "Modeling jobs? I think challenging yourself is never-ending." Other Characters * "Kyle is free-spirited but also responsible. This may be because he's the middle of three siblings. He is something." * "When Haru is nearby, I can't help relaxing. But he's the guy that get things done when it's necessary, not always slow-tempo." * "Coco? ··· I heard her suggestion at the lasting meeting, and it was a reasonable idea." * "Elisa? ···Hmm, she has been a child model or something? I think I've seen her before." * "Ah-···I'm not match for my younger sister." * "Talk about my younger sister huh···she's spoiled, carefree, and has me wrapped around her fingers··· She's very "going my way." Preferences * "If I date, it has to be romantic." * "I don't have time to hang with faceless people." * "Do you know what beauty is? It's who knows how to show herself attractive." * "I don't like people who don't make an effort, they're not good enough for me." * "My ideal person, huh? It can be said in anyway···. But, if you want to know that, why don't you find it out?" Others * "Chopper and limo··· or reserved luxyry ship can be nice··· What? Too expensive? (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 1.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 2.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 3.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 4.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 5.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 6.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 7.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 8.jpg (CocoPPa Stars) Lucas - Talk 9.jpg Story Images Dating (Dating) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas 1.jpg (Dating) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas 2.jpg Rewards * Level 5: (Hairstyle) CocoPPa Stars Lucas Hair ver.A white * (Tops) CocoPPa Stars Lucas Style ver.A black (CocoPPa Star) Rewards - Lucas Level 5.jpg|Level 5 Requirements (Tops) CocoPPa Stars Lucas Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) CocoPPa Stars Lucas Style ver.A black ---- (Profile) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas.jpg|Lucas' Profile (Profile) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas Rewards.jpg|Lucas Rewards' Profile (Show) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas.jpg|Lucas' Show (Show) CocoPPa Stars - Lucas Rewards.jpg|Lucas Rewards' Show Category:CocoPPa Stars